Silent Dawn
by Elian BreeAna
Summary: Akasha is a lycan, and the only female one in her pack. She was raised by her brothers, and honored them. She would die for them. Written in a prophecy, she is the one that will end the war.By either marrying the vampire prince,or killing the three nobles
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

For centuries my people have been fighting a war with vampires. A war that was for one thing, power and revenge. This war had started before I was even made into a Lycan, or a werewolf.

My brothers had raised me well, taught me how to fight, how to control my hunger, and my sanity. I was a girl, the only girl in my pack, and I was treated different. I was known as the princess of my pack. Second in rank if our leader were to die.

My name is Akasha. And unlike other Lycans, who's hair tended to be black or brown, my hair was blonde. It was a blonde that looked like a faded tan, almost white. I was taller than most Lycans, and was surprisingly thin. Unlike the Lycans who had to hunt for their food, I was never aloud outside. My food was brought to me. I was something special to them, I guess. They didn't want me harmed or killed. I suppose it was because of the prophecy. They seemed to take them pretty seriously, but I didn't. I was just like every other Lycan, besides the fact that I was a girl.

The prophecy stated that I was to bring the war to an end. Two ways it could happen. I marry the prince vampire, which I thought was utterly disgusting, or to kill the three leaders. Which I liked.

I had a knock on my door. I stood up and walked gracefully to answer it. When I did, I smiled. It was Lucian. He was the Lycan leader. He smiled back.

"My dearest, Akasha, are you not getting ready for the meeting?" He asked.

I smiled again. "No, I was thinking I could skip this time. Please, Lucian, just let me hunt once in my life. You can't keep me in my human form forever. And I'm dying from hunger."

His smile frowned a little,"I see. But you do know, that if you go out you are an instant target for _them_." He said them with hate that I could understand.

I nodded,"But not if I were in my human form. They only saw me once, and when they did, I was a in my human form, which means they haven's seen me as a Lycan. And besides, you can send others with me."

He smiled,"You're right, Akasha. I think you do deserve some freedom. After all, you haven't complained for quite some years."

"Do you really mean it?" I asked him seriously. He nodded.

It was a dark night, no moon shining. I didn't take Lycan form, and the others tried to warn my but I just brushed it off my shoulder. It was my night of freedom, and I was going to spend it however I wanted.

But I never would have guest this would cost me.

**Author's note: Hey, sorry it's not long, but it's like..11:20, so i'm kinda tired. But I will be posting again soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It all happened so fast. Raze was behind me, making sure he wasn't seen with me because that would totally make it obvious. Tyler was in front of me a couple of people, but I didn't expect the vampires to move so fast.

I heard a gun shot, and thought maybe they tried aiming for Tyler. But he looked back at me, and I saw his eyes grow. He started running my way, shouting at Raze to do the same. Well not really telling him, he just kept saying my name. I had really no idea what was going on until I looked down. Right in my chest I saw a hole. Not just any hole, a bullet hole. They shot me! They actually knew it was me!

"Akasha." Raze said finally realizing what Tyler was shouting about. I looked up and looked at him. I didn't cry. But I was about to. This bullet was made of silver, and of course silver was the only thing that killed a Lycan.

Before Tyler could get to me, a vampire grabbed him from behind. Holding him back? And Raze never made it to me in enough time, they grabbed me and pulled me onto the subway train.

It was a girl that grabbed me. She had short black hair that was kind of wavy. She must be Selene. This was what Raze was talking about to Lucian. She was a Death Dealer, and yet here she stood, holding me, not even trying to kill me.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked her, as she began to pull out the bullet.

She shook her head, "I cannot. It is not my place. And my mission was to only kidnap you. Not kill you."

I just asked one simple question. "Why?"

"You will see soon enough." She said.

When we got off the train she took me to a silver car, and put me in the back seat.

"I know you aren't used to being treated like this," She said, "But I have a reputation to keep up, if you would understand."

I smiled, "Of course." I couldn't really understand why she was being nice to me. I mean, she was vampire, was she not?

"My name is Selene, by the way." She introduced after a couple minutes of silence.

I looked up at her in surprise, "Oh, umm, my name is Akasha."

She smiled at me in the mirror, "Believe me, I know. You've been the discussion of our meetings."

I looked at her in confusion, "Meetings? You mean vampires have meetings?"

She laughed, "Don't Lycans? Well, you know the prophecy don't you?"

I nodded, "Who hasn't?"

She laughed again, "I see. Well, that was my mission. To capture you. It was the Prince Lestat's idea. He wanted to meet you. Make you change your mind, you know? Of course Viktor was furious. He didn't want this, said he'd rather be off dead. But the prince said he would kill him himself if he didn't get to meet you. So, Viktor sent us."

I smiled, "That's silly. I mean, I'm really not that important."

"You'd be surprised."


End file.
